Dragon's Deign
by LowKeyDEsigner
Summary: A few years after the dragon slayer war, Acnologica as a dragon now travels the world. He encounters an Oracle. A sacred being of another country. But this Oracle is a lot smarter than he thinks, especially with dragons. I don't own fairy tail.


Dragon's Deign

Chapter 1: The Oracle

Mihara glanced into the dark night sky.

_"I'm trapped._

_Trapped forever in this waning void._

_This night sky is my prison._

_Will I ever die?"_

"That was beautiful."

Mihara looked back to the temple. Standing in the doorway was a middle-aged woman.

"Ms. Lehway." Mihara said. The woman bowed.

"Madam Oracle." she said. Mihara's droopy fluorescent eyes kept staring at her, as if she was looking into her soul, Agnes Lehway shivered. Then Mihara looked back into the dark sky.

"Please leave."

"Excuse me?" Agnes said.

"Please...LEAVE." Mihara repeated, harsher this time. Agnes gasped and left.

Mihara sighed once more.

"But she was right, that was beautiful." another voice said.

Mihara gasped and looked around.

"W-who's there?!" she asked.

"Just me." the voice said, a mellow, tenor sound seemed to seep off. A man stepped out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Mihara asked, more defiantly this time.

"Hmmmm...Should I say my name? Or should I not Ms. Pretty girl." he laughed playfully.

Mihara gave him a quick up-down, he had black hair with blue streaks running wildly through it, and blue eyes, and dark clothes.

"You're Acnologica."

He smiled slyly as his eyes seemed to turn to slits.

"The little Princess is correct." he laughed, pointing at her.

"What do you want?" she asked. He shrugged and slauntered over to her.

He was a good foot and a half taller than her, and she wasn't a short person in Regular standards either. But now, he was standing over her, looking down to her, something she wasn't quite liking.

"Well? What do you want?" she whispered harshly. He just kept smiling his sly, dreadful smile, and started stroking her cheek.

"Why don't you tell me?" he said leaning down closer to her.

"Oracles don't work that way." she growled.

"You look so cute when you're angry." he laughed. Then growing serious he asked; "I want my fortune told."

"Oracles tell you about the near future, not fortunes."

He bent down so low she could feel his breathe on her face. "Tell me my future then."

She breathed in, exhaled slowly, and eyes closed.

When her eyes opened, they were glowing a bright green.

_"__The dragons will bow down to you.  
_

_Humans will not stand in your way._

_And the creatures of darkness will serve you._

_But you're time will come when the dragonslayers end you."_

Mihara's eyes lost their glow, and her fluorescent eyes stared back into Acnologica's face.

His eyes were wide, full of surprise, and his smile had totally vanished from his face. Mihara smirked.

"Harsh getting your future read to you isn't it?"

Not the best thing to say to a dragon. Acnologica's face twisted, his brow furrowed, eyes went back to slits and he grit his teeth.

"How is that possible?" he whispered.

"What?"

"Measly dragonslayers ending ME?!" He started laughing. Mihara, now scared for her life tried pulling away from the deranged dragon.

Instead, he grabbed her shoulders and stared her in the eye. His light blue eyes seemed to turn murky, as if clouds were swirling in them.

"Why are you leaving?" he asked, in a strange tone of voice. He lifted the oracle into his arms with ease. "You're staying with me."

Mihara gasped as the man suddenly changed into a black dragon. She clung to his scales in his hand, afraid of falling. Suddenly lifting his wings, he pulled them down and they hit the skies. To shocked to scream, Mihara gasped, watching as she neared the obsidian sky.

"Lady Mihara?" a servant girl asked, as she looked outside, looking for the oracle. Not seeing her or hearing anything after a few minutes, the girl started yelling for help.

A/N: For all you fans of Acnologica out there, I decided to make a story about him. This is totally AU, so sorry, there were no hints of this in the manga like my other series was kind of based off of. At the moment I am making Acnologica look like the baddie for now, don't worry, There will be some romance. I may change the rating later if nessasary.

Mihara was based off of a character I made on another story that I never really wrote, and I had thought of putting her in Mav and Zee, but decided against it. If you don't totally get what she looks like, She's roughly 5'11" knee length silver hair and green tinted eyes that are a bit bright. She's also from one of the neighboring countries, across the sea from Fiore, so the story more takes place in Acno's travels.

I kind of Envisioned Acnologica incredibly tall, but that foot and a half was exaggerated, since it was put in Mihara's vision. He's supposed to be roughly 6'8-9" tall, and I kind of thought he would have black hair with blue highlights, since if you look at how I discribed the dragons in Mav and Zee, their hair is simular to their scale color. Yes, I do think Igneel's scale color is pinkish-red.

The next chapter will be interesting.


End file.
